Back Together Again
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Takes place a year after the finale. The Gang is reunited for Ross and Rach's wedding with many surpises to share with one another. Final Chapter up!
1. Chapter 1: The Invitations

This fic takes place 1 year after the final Friends. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with now one year old Jack and Erica. Ross and Rachel are engaged and still live in Ross's apartment. Phoebe and Mike now live in Mon's old apartment Joey has lived in LA for a year, he has become quite successful.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends/Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane although I wish I owned Chandler! I do have Matthew he's being well loved and taken care of. (  
  
Title: Back Together Agan  
  
Summery: The gang is reunited for Ross and Rachel's wedding. The group discover many ( good lol) surprises about one another.  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Chapter 1: The Invitations  
  
Ross and Rachel sat on the leather couch in their livingroom. Wedding invitations were scattered all over the apothecary table in front of them. "Can you believe we're really getting married" Rachel said. "I never thought this day would come I've never been happier" Ross said. Rachel smiled "I've never been happier either Ross, I love you" she kissed him. "I love you too Rach" he kissed her back. Rachel moved her hands up and down his back deepening the kiss. "Whoa" Ross giggled "We don't want a replay of the night Emma was concieved." He teased. She laughed "Mmm that was a great night I still can't believe we did it on Mon's invitations" she giggled. "Yeah well I still can't believe you knew about the Eroupe story" he chuckled. "Hey, hey, hey how was I suppose to know that Joey was Ken Adams" they both laughed.  
  
"Okay we better get back to these invitations" Ross said. "Speaking of Joey here's his" he said. Rachel grabbed the envelope with Joey's address on it and put it inside licking and stamping it. "Wow our Joey a big star" she said looking at the address. "Yeah he's got his own show right before Will & Grace on Thrusday night plus he stared in movies with J. Lo, Sandra Bullock, Courteney Cox Arquette, Jennifer Anisten, and Kate Hudson they're all so hot" Ross grinned. Rachel rolled her eyes "He was also in movies with Orlando Bloom, Brad Pitt, Matthew Perry, David Shcwimmer, Geroge Clooney, Matt Damon, and David Arquette man are they all hot" she giggled. "Yeah right they're hot...NOT!" Ross laughed.  
  
Rachel laughed and picked up another invitation. "Chandler and Monica" she said softly. "Sometimes it still feels weird not seeing them across the street" Ross nodded "Yeah now we see Mike and Pheebs and she really does walk around naked" he cringed "I don't know whats worse seeing her and Mike or seeing Mon and Chandler" he giggled. "Well I know one thing Pheebs wasn't lying when she said she was bendy" she cinged at the though. She smiled "I bet Erica and Jack have gotten so big I can't wait to see them" she grinned as she put the invitation in the enevolpe addressed to the Bings.  
  
Ross groaned "Eww Rach gross" he said. "Yeah I bet the twins are walking and getting into everything, which is probably driving Mon crazy" he said. Rachel laughed "Can you just imagine the messes they must make" She reached for Phoebe abd Mike's invitation. She then picked up the envelope addressed to them. "495 Grove St. Apt 20" she said softly. "Tell me again why we have to mail Phoebe's when she lives across the street" Ross asked. "Ross" she said "You've been married 3 times you should know you never hand deliver wedding invitations" she said stuffing Phoebe and Mike's in its enevolpe licking and stamping it . "Thank you for that" Ross groaned. Rachel just shook her head and laughed.  
  
Once the invitations were finished Rachel snuggled in Ross's arms. "I can't wait for our wedding day" she grinned 'Wanna know why" she asked. He smiled and nodded. "Reason one I get to see the gang again and reason 2" she said smiling at him "I get to marry the love of my life and become Mrs. Ross Geller forever" she kissed him. "Mmm I can't wait either for the same reasons" he said kissing her back. She looked at him "The invitations are done" she said. "So" he said. 'So...wanna reinact the night Emma was conceived" she asked. "Alright" Ross smiled "Did I ever tell you about the time I back packed through Eroupe" he giggled. "Ross!" she said playfully hitting him. He laughed and kissed her. She kissed him back and they soon got lost in each other.  
  
Chapter 2: You're Soon !!  
  
Author's note: Hell Childern. I had been writing Friends Until The End but I lost it! Its not even on Fanfiction. Net anymore which is weird lol. Anyway I decided to start a new one. It takes place a year after the finale. The gang reunites for Ross and Rach's wedding. I hope you all like it!! I'd like to dedicate this fic to my two favorite lobster fans! Rosie and Tenniel! You guys are the greatest! I hope you like my new fic! 


	2. Chapter 2: You're Invited

This fic takes place 1 year after the final Friends. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with now one year old Jack and Erica. Ross and Rachel are engaged and still live in Ross's apartment. Phoebe and Mike now live in Mon's old apartment Joey has lived in LA for a year, he has become quite successful.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends/Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane although I wish I owned Chandler! I do have Matthew he's being well loved and taken care of (  
  
Title: Back Together Agan  
  
Summery: The gang is reunited for Ross and Rachel's wedding. The group discover many ( good lol) surprises about one another.  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Chapter 2: You're Invited  
  
Chandler came through the front door holding a pile of mail. "Honey I'm home" he called. Jack came running ito the room with Monica chasing after him. Chandler laughed "Seems like they skipped walking and went right to running" he giggled "Here's the mail" he handed her the mail as he scooped up his son. "Hye big guy" he said "Dada!" Jack said with a big smile. Monica took the mail "Yeah no kidding" she said agreeing with him. She looked through the mail. "Bill, bill, junk" she stopped "Oh my God" she grinned. "What, what is it" he asked. "Its Ross and Rach's wedding invitation!" she giggled  
  
"Really!" Chandler asked. "Thats cool, its about time they got married" Monica nodded sighing softly. "Mon what's wrong" he asked. "It...its just been so long since we've seen the guys" she said "I miss them" Chandler nodded "Yeah so do I" he said "Seeing my bestfriend on tv every week just isn't the same as hanging out with him all the time" he said. Monica looked at the invitation in her hand. "They've missed so much, they don't even know about" she stopped looking down. Chandler smiled "Well they'll be surpised when they see you that's all" he said setting his hand on her small stomach. "and they're all gonna be so happy" he added.  
  
Monica laughed "I don't know Rach might say I'm trying to steal her thunder" she teased. Chandler laughed "As I remember you were the one always complaining about her thunder being stolen" he joked. "Oh ha ha Bing" she giggled "You're lucky I love you" He nodded "Yes, I've always thought that" he grinned kissing her softly. Jack giggled in his arms. Monica laughed "Aww are you jealous, want daddy to kiss you too" she asked "dada" Jack giggled making a kissy noise. Chandler laughed and kissed his cheek. Monica smiled "Well come on guys we've got some packing to do" she giggled heading to the stairs. "Jeez Mon the wedding isn't for 2 weeks" Chandler whined "I know! Now stop whining you're wasting time" she said.  
  
Chandler groaned as he followed her up the stairs with Jack in his arms. He sat Jack down on the bed. Monica was trying ot pull a suitcase out of the closet. Chandler walked over and moved her hands "Let me honey you know you're not suppose to be over doing it "Monica sighed "Fine but I'm still packing and you're helping" she said. "But Mon I hate packing" he whined. He put the suitcase on the bed. "I don't want to hear it mister you're helping" Chandler sighed "Yes dear" he opened one of his drawers and pulled out some stuff.  
  
Erica started crying. Chandler smiled "Saved by the baby" he whispered "I'll get her honey" he said dropping the clothes he had on the bed and heading to the twins room. Monica shook her head "Your daddy will do anything to get out of packing or cleaning" she said to Jack who was bouncing on the bed. "No jumping sweeite you'll mess up the bed" she said. Jack stopped jumping. He sat down and grabbed the clothes Monica had just packed throwing them all around. "Jack!" Monica squealed "Mommy just packed those" she groaned "Chandler get in here and see what your son did" she yelled.  
  
Chandler came back in the room holding Erica in his arms giving her a bottle. He started laughing when he saw his son sitting in the middle of the bed pulling out all the clothes Monica had packed throwing them everywhere. Erica started to squrim in her daddy's arms. Chandler set her on the bed with Jack and she too began throwing clothes. "Chandler!" Monica whined. "You're not helping!" she groaned. He put his arms around her "Relax honey they're having fun you have plenty of time to pack okay" She sighed "But Chandler" she whined "Shh" he whispered kissing the side of her neck. "Don't worry about it just watch our kids having fun and think about seeing the gang"  
  
When Chandler said that Monica forgot all about packing and just watched her babies laughing and having fun throwing their mommy and daddy's clothes all over the place. She smiled as she leaned back in her husband's arms. "I can't wait to see the gang" she said "I can't wait to share the fact that our family will be growing soon" she said setting her hand on her small stomach. "Ditto" Chandler whispered setting his hand on top of hers.  
  
"Ditto?" she giggled "Been watching Ghost again haven't you" Chandler shrugged "Demi Moore is hot" he said "Okay if you say so" she said. He smiled "You know who's hotter then Demi" Monica shrugged "Yasmine" He laughed "No, you Mrs. Bing" She smiled "Aww how sweet" she said. "Race you to the bed" she giggled pushing him as she ran over to the bed. "I win!" she shouted. "Cheater" Chandler giggled plopping down on the bed with his family. "What ever" she giggled "Oh I almost forgot" she looked at him. "Loser!" she giggled. Chandler laughed "Well the guys will be thrilled to see you haven't changed much" he teased. Monica laughed "Yeah well either have you Mr. Funnyman" she giggled. They both laughed. They couldn't wait to attend the wedding of two of their very best friends, they couldn't wait to see the four friends they left behind a year ago.  
  
Chapter 3: Greeting From New York...Joey gets his invitation to the Soon 


	3. Chapter 3: Greetings From New York

This fic takes place 1 year after the final Friends. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with now one year old Jack and Erica. Ross and Rachel are engaged and still live in Ross's apartment. Phoebe and Mike now live in Mon's old apartment Joey has lived in LA for a year, he has become quite successful.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends/ Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane although I wish I owned Chandler! I do have Matthew he's being well loved and taken care of (  
  
Title: Back Together Agan  
  
Summery: The gang is reunited for Ross and Rachel's wedding. The group discover many ( good lol) surprises about one another.  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Chapter 3: Greetings From New York  
  
"Cut!" the director called. Joey sighed with relief. He was exsuasted. Between his hit tv show and shooting Kill Bill 3 with Uma Truman and Lucy Lu he didn't have much time for anything else. He made his way to his trailer. He plopped down on the small sofa. A woman walked in. "Hey Gina" he said smiling at his sister. She smiled "Hey bro mail call" she said pouring the contence of the bags she had on his lap. He looked at all the letters they were mostly fanmail but one with a New York post mark caught his eye. Her grabbed it and opened it. "Finally!" he giggled with a smile. "It sure took them long enough" he thought as he looked at the piece of mail in his hand.  
  
"What is it Joe" Gina asked. "Its a wedding invitation my bestfriends are getting married!" She looked at him "Wait I thought Monica and Chandler were already married" He nodded "Yeah I married them I was talking about Ross and Rachel" he said "They want me to marry them too" she smiled "Cool, when is it" he looked at the date "Umm Febuary 11th thats in two weeks" Gina frowned "You can't go Joe that's the day you're doing Jay Leno and Jimmy Kimmbel Live to promote Kill Bill 3" Joey shrugged "I'll cancel" he said "I haven't seen my friends in almost a year and I won't miss this wedding" he said "You know you and Michael should come to New York you could meet my friends and see mom and dad" he suggested.  
  
Gina smiled "That sounds great I haven't been back to New York in quite awhile" she hugged her brother "I'll go tell Micheal and cancel Leno and Kimmbel for you" He nodded "Thanks Gina" she nodded "Hey what are sisters and agents for" she said. He laughed "Well you sure are better then Estelle was" Gina laughed as she left.  
  
Joey looked at the invitation still in his hand. He'd only seen Chandler, Monica, Ross, Rachel, and Phoebe twice since he moved to LA. He thought about Ben, Emma, Jack and Erica. They were all probably so big now. He wondered if any of them even remembered their uncle Joey. Ben probably did since he was 9 when he moved but the other 3 had been babies. Emma almost 2 and the twins were just a few weeks old. He set the invitation down and picked up a framed photograph from the small shelf. It was a picture of the gang taken their last day together at Central Perk. He smiled "Well guys I hope you're ready for super star Joey cause I'm comin home" he said "Yeah baby!" he giggled with a grin.  
  
Chapter 4: I'm Physic Duh!!...Phoebe gets her Soon!!!  
  
Author's Note: Hello Children here's the next chapter! I don't know what Joey's sister Gina's job is since the Joey show hasn't started yet so I decided for this fic she's Joey's agent LOL. I hope you're all enjoying this. More to come soon!! 


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Physic Duh!

This fic takes place 1 year after the final Friends. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with now one year old Jack and Erica. Ross and Rachel are engaged and still live in Ross's apartment. Phoebe and Mike now live in Mon's old apartment Joey has lived in LA for a year, he has be come quite successful.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends, Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane although I wish I owned Chandler! I do have Matthew he's being well loved taken care (  
  
Title: Back Together Agan  
  
Summery: The gang is reunited for Ross and Rachel's wedding. The group discover many ( good lol) surprises about one another.  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Chapter 4: I'm Physic Duh!  
  
Phoebe made her way into her apartment building. She walked up to apartment 20. Eventhough she'd been living there for almost a year it still felt weird calling it home. She glanced at the apartment across the hall #19. She sighed softly. Two gay guys lived there now. They were friendly enough, but they were no Joey and Chandler. She really missed Joey, Chandler, and Monica. She opened the door. She smiled when she saw Mike rocking their newborn son in his arms. She smiled "Hey honey" she kissed him. "Was little Michael Jospeh a good boy for his daddy" she asked kissing the top of the baby's head.  
  
Mike nodded "He was good excpet he got daddy whe he was changing him" Phoebe laughed. "We get any mail" she asked "Yeah its on the table." She walked over to the table and picked up the mail. Phoebe sighed sadly when she saw one of Monica's cooking magazines. Every once and awhile they would still get mail adressed to Monica or Chandler. She smiled when she saw the next piece of mail. She tore it open. "I knew it!" she exclaimed. "What did you know" Mike asked. "I knew this was an invitation to Ross and Rach's wedding!" Mike laughed "Let me guess you knew because you're physic" he giggled. "Yuh huh!" she giggled  
  
"This is so cool I know the gang could use a good aura cleansing" she said "and I get to be maid of honor! Yay me!" she giggled "Really I though it would be Monica" he said "I know but we made a deal Rach was Mon's, Mon was mine and I'm Rach's that way we all got to be maid of honor" she grinned. Mike nodded "That's cool" he said. Phoebe smiled "Yeah it is" she said "I can't wait to see the guys, this will be the first time they see little Mikey" she looked at the baby "that's right you get to meet your auntie and uncles" she giggled. The baby girgled and moved his little fists around.  
  
Mike laughed "I think he's excited" he teased. Phoebe smiled "I am too I'm all floopy" she giggled. She glanced at the wall by her bedroom. Where Monica and Chandler's wedding picture once hung was a picture from her and Mike's wedding. Mike's father had taken it. The gang was standing beside her and Mike all of them smiling. The gang was going to be all together , it was going t obe just like old times again and she couldn't wait.  
  
Chapter 5: Central Perk and Old Friends...Monica and Chandler run into an old friend when they stop by Central Soon!!!  
  
Author's Note: Hello Children here's the next chapter I hope you're all wnjoying this. Oh and I know as close at the gang is they'd probably all know Phoebe has a son and that Mon is pregnant but for this stroy I just thought the suprises would be a nice touch and also Mon being pregnant I've read up on infertility and the stuff I've read said that sometimes once a couple adopts and the pressure to coniceve is no longer there that infertile couples can concieve. So we'll say that was the case for the Bings okay. LOL Anyway I hope you all like this fic. Please read and review. Thanx! 


	5. Chapter 5: Central Perk And Old Friends

This fic takes place 1 year after the final Friends. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with now one year old Jack and Erica. Ross and Rachel are engaged and still live in Ross's apartment. Phoebe and Mike now live in Mon's old apartment Joey has lived in LA for a year, he has be come quite successful.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends/ Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane although I wish I owned Chandler! I do have Matthew he's being well loved and taken care of (  
  
Title: Back Together Agan  
  
Summery: The gang is reunited for Ross and Rachel's wedding. The group discover many ( good lol) surprises about one another.  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Chapter 5: Central Perk and Old Friends  
  
Joey walked down the familer street with his sister and nephew. He smiled when he saw it "We're here sis" he grinned. "Central Perk" Michael read the name on the window "I don't know uncle Joey it sounds kinda lame to me" he giggled. Joey shook his head "This place is awesome my friends and I hung out her almost everyday" he said as they walked in. "Hey Gunther" he greeted the blonde guy behind the counter.  
  
Gunther grinned "Joey!" he grinned "You're a big star but you still came here" Joey nodded "Of course I love this place I really missed it" he said "This is my sister Gina and her son Michael, guys this Gunther" Gina smiled "Hi nice to meet you" Gunther said the same and shook her hand. The three walked over to the gang's favorite spot. The orange sofa. "This was our favorte spot" Joey excplained as they sat down. Gunther brought them over some coffee and Joey told them strories about the gang.  
  
Monica and Chandler were heading to Central Perk. Chandler was pushing the double stroller containing one year old Jack and Erica. "Honey come on walk faster" Monica instructed. "Mon relax its still gonna be there whether we walk faster or not" Monica glared at him. She sighed "I know its just, God it seems like forever since we've been to Central Perk and I miss it" Chandler smiled "I miss it too sweeite" he as they reached the door. "Hey!" Monica whined "Someone's in our spot" she complained. Chandler laughed as he pushed the stroller inside.  
  
Monica stormed over to the orange sofa. She tapped the man's shoulder "Excuse me but that's our spot" she said. The man turned to look at her. She grinned when she saw who it was "Oh my God Joey!!" she squealed. Joey grinned "How you doin" he giggled standing up to hug her. Thats when he noticed her stomach. "Mon" he asked stunned "Oh my God you're pregnant!" he exclaimed She nodded "Yeah I'm almost four months" she smiled rubbing her belly. "So who's is it" he joked. "Joey!" Monica giggled playfully hitting him. "Its Chandler's" she said. Joey laughed "I know I was just messing with ya" he smiled "I'm so happy for you Mon" he hugged her. Candler walked over with the stroller. "Hey that's my wife" he said not knowing it was Joey hugging her. He pulled away from Monica and looked at Chandler. "Dude!" he said with a grin. "Joey!" Chandler exclaimed hugging him.  
  
"Get a room the young man that was on the sofa said. Joey laughed. "Guys that's my nephew Michael and my sister Gina, guys these are my bestfriends Monica and Chandler Bing." Gina smiled "I remember you Chandler you made out with Mary Angela and then you couldn't remember which one she was so Cookie hit you" she giggled. Chandler groaned "Thanks so much for bringing that up" he said sarcasticly. "So Joe tell me what's Hollywood like have you met Yasmine yet" he asked changing the subject. Joey laughed "We'll talk about that later first I wanna see my niece and nephew" he knelt down to look at the babies in the stroller. "Oh and way to go man" he winked pointing at Monica's small belly. Chandler laughed. "Thanks man" he said  
  
Joey turned his attention back to the twins. He smiled "Aww they're so cute, look how big they've gotten are they walking yet" he asked. Monica nodded "Yeah Erica started walking first and Jack just started a few weeks ago" he nodded "Do they talk yet" Chandler smiled "Their first words were dada, Mon was pissed but now they also say mama, cookie, no, and Joe" Joey grinned "Aww they say my name" Chandler nodded "We were watching your show Mon pointed to you and said that's your uncle Joey so now when ever you're on tv the shout Joe and point to you" Joey smiled proudly "So you guys watch my show huh" Chandler nodded "of course" he said "We watch ever week"  
  
Monica sat down on the sofa. "Have you seen Pheebs, Rach or Ross yet" she asked "Nope we just got here" Joey said "Can you believe Ross and Rach are finally getting married!." Monica grinned "I know!" she exclaimed. "Could you be any louder" Chandler asked. Joey laughed "Man I missed you guys" Monica laughed "Phoebe was actually right my brother and Rachel really are lobsters" she giggled. "Lobsters?" Gina asked "Its a long story" Joey giggled "But wow I haven't heard that in so long I can't wait to see Pheebs" Monica smiled "Neither can we" she agreed. They wouldn't have wait much longer Phoebe was on her way to Central Perk with her baby son who was sleeping against her chest in his little carrier.  
  
Chapter 6: Coming Together...Phoebe joins the gang at Central Soon! 


	6. Chapter 6: More Surprises

This fic takes place 1 year after the final Friends. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with now one year old Jack and Erica. Ross and Rachel are engaged and still live in Ross's apartment. Phoebe and Mike now live in Mon's old apartment Joey has lived in LA for a year, he has become quite successful.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends/ Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane although I wish I owned Chandler! I do have Matthew he's being well loved and taken care of. (  
  
Title: Back Together Agan  
  
Summery: The gang is reunited for Ross and Rachel's wedding. The group discover many ( good lol) surprises about one another.  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Chapter 6: More Surprises  
  
Phoebe walked into Central Perk. She made her way to the counter. She smiled "Hey Gunther can I get a decaf latte please" He nodded "Sure" he disappeared to get her order. She leaned on her elbows on the counter. She still hung out here sometimes with Ross and Rachel but all of them agreed it wasn't the same with out their three missing friends. She sighed softly. "Here ya go Pheebs" Gunther said handing her, her drink. She was turning to leave when she heard a familer voice. She looked towards the orange sofa. She saw a dark haired woman she reconized. She smiled "MONICA!!!" she screamed (like she did in the airport lol)  
  
Monica turned when she heard someone scream her name. She saw Phoebe standing there. "Pheebs!" she squealed. Phoebe raced over to the sofa and Monica stood up to hug her. Phoebe gasped when she saw Monica's belly. "Okay I'm getting rusty I so did not see this coming" she giggled putting her hand on Monica's stomach. Monica laughed "Neither did we but we're totally happy about it" Phoebe smiled "Really" she said 'So Chandler didn't freak out and go all Chandler or anything" she giggled.  
  
"Hey I'm right here" Chandler whined. The girls laughed. "I really missed you Chandler" Phoebe giggled "I missed you too Pheebs" he said with a smile. Joey was coming back from the mens room when he saw Phoebe. He grinned. "Hey, how you doin" Phoebe giggled "Ahh its Joey Tribbiani!" she squealed "Can I have your autograph" she teased. Joey laughed "I'll do one better" he said kissing her cheek. "Ahh! Joey Tribbiani just kissed me" she giggled. Joey laughed. "So who's kid you watchin" he asked looking at the baby sleeping on her chest. Phoebe smiled "Oh I'm not babysitting he's mine" she said proudly.  
  
"Oh my God, Pheebs you're a mommy!" Joey exclaimed. She smiled and nodded "Yuh huh" she said "Guys this is Michael Joseph Hannagin" she said gleeming with pride. Joey grinned wide. "Joseph huh, Yeah baby!" he giggled. Monica laughed "Aww Pheebs he's so cute" Phoebe grinned "Stating the obvious but thanks" Chandler laughed "Same ol Pheebs" he said "When did you have him" he asked looking at the tiny baby she held. "6 weeks ago" she answered. "Six weeks" Monica groaned "I swear I better look that good after I have my baby" she said rubbing her belly.  
  
Phoebe smiled "Don't worry you will" she said. One of the twins started to cry in the stroller. She grinned "Oh the twins!" she squealed. Chandler picked up the crying baby. "Aww look how big and cute" Phoebe said "Which one is this" she asked smiling at the baby in his arms. "Uh Pheebs this baby is wearing a pink sleeper" he pointed out. Phoebe shrugged "So we're talking about your kid Chandler" she giggled "For the last time I'm not gay!" he said loudy causing Erica to cry more. "See what you did you made him cry more" she teased. "This is Erica okay" he whined. Phoebe laughed "I know" she looked at Monica "Its still so fun messing with him" she giggled. "I know!" Monica giggled.  
  
"Hey!"Chandler whined. Monica shook her head and laughed. "So Pheebs looks like you were right Ross and Rachel are getting married so they really are lobsters" Phoebe nodded "Duh I'm always right" she teased "and I'm maid of honor!" she added. "I know!" Monica giggled. "Ooh and I get to be the minister again" Joey grinned. "I married all my friends!" he said proudly. A woman sitting at a table near them gave him a strange look. "Uh Joe you do know that didn't sound right" Chandler teased. Joey looked at the woman "I'm not married I'm the minister" he grinned. She just nodded. "So, how you doin" Joey giggled. The woman blushed and giggled. Chandler laughed "Well fame and fortune didn't change him at all" he giggled.  
  
Ross and Rachel had spent the afternoon in Central Park with Ben and Emma and were now on their way to Central Perk unaware their friends had arrived early and were all hanging out there. "Dad can I please have a latte" Ben asked. "Aren't you a little young for that" Ross teased "No I'm 10 now" he grinned. Ross sighed "Fine you can have a small one" he said. "Woohoo! Thanks dad!" he exclaimed as they walked into Cental Perk and the past  
  
Chapter 7: Just Like Old Times...The gang is all together again and its just like old Soon!!  
  
Author's Note: Hello little ones. Here's the next chapter I hope you're all liking this. In the next one all the friends will be together again and in chapter 8 they'll probably do some reminising LOL Look for it soon. Please read and reiew! Thanx! 


	7. Chapter 7: Just Like Old Times

This fic takes place 1 year after the final Friends. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with now one year old Jack and Erica. Ross and Rachel are engaged and still live in Ross's apartment. Phoebe and Mike now live in Mon's old apartment Joey has lived in LA for a year, he has become quite successful.  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends/ Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane although I wish I owned Chandler! I do have Matthew he's being well loved and taken care of. (  
  
Title: Back Together Agan  
  
Summery: The gang is reunited for Ross and Rachel's wedding. The group discover many ( good lol) surprises about one another.  
  
Rated: PG  
  
Chapter 7: Just Like Old Times  
  
"Honey I'll get our drinks you go grab the couch okay "Rachel smiled kissing Ross's cheek. "Okay" he said taking Emma's stroller from her and heading over to the couch. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his sister, Chandler, Phoebe and Joey all sitting on the orange couch. It was just like old times, the whole gang sitting at Central Perk together. Monica looked over in Ross's direction. She smiled when she saw her brother with Ben and Emma. "Ross!" she called to him. "Oh my God Mon!" he exclaimed making his way over to the couch. Monica stood up to hug him and he gasped "You...you're pregnant" he said in shock.  
  
Monica smiled "I know!" she teased. "Wow this is so great I'm gonna be an uncle again" he grinned hugging her. "and I'm gonna have another cousin I just hope its a boy" Ben giggled Monica laughed "Well we don't know what it is yet" she said "Wow you've gotten so big" she said hugging her nephew. Ross looked at Chandler "two babies wasn't enough for you so you knocked up my little sister" he teased. Chandler looked at him "I uh, I" he stuttered nervously. Ross laughed "Relax man I'm kidding" he said "I'm so happy for you guys" he gave Chandler a hug. Chandler sighed with relief "Thanks man" he said.  
  
Ross grinned when he saw Joey. "Dude thanks for sending me that special edition dvd of Jurassic Park 4 you were awesome fighting off that T Rex" he giggled. Joey laughed "Thanks, I knew you'd love it" he said "So Uncle Joey do you know Hillary Duff or Lindsey Lohan they're hotties" Ben giggled. "Actually I'm gonna be doing a movie with Lindsey Lohan" Joey told him. 'Really! can you introduce me to her pleeaassee!" he asked. Joey laughed "Well you'd have to come to LA for that" Ben looked at his dad. "So dad can we go to LA" he asked. Ross laughed "We'll see about that son" Ross sat down beside Phoebe pulling Emma's stroller closer to him. He smiled when he saw Jack and Erica sitting in their stroller.  
  
"Oh my God" he said softly "look at my little niece and nephew they've gotten so big" Erica looked up at him. "Hi!" she squealed with a baby wave. "Aww how cute, and Chandler was right Mon they do have your eyes" he teased. Monica shook her head and laughed "You know that's impossible don't you" she said "Well duh Mon but come on look how blue their eyes are" he said. She nodded "Yeah but they're not my eyes" she said.  
  
Phoebe laughed "This is so great all we need is Rach and it'll be just like old times" she giggled. "She's here" Ross said 'She's getting our drinks" Ross said "So where's big Mike" he asked looking at little Mike in her arms. "He had a gig he's been working more since I'm on maternity leave" she said. "Oh, do you're still working at that big massage place" Monica asked "Yuh huh I hate having to work there but the money and health benefits are great and none of my clients there make sex noises when I massage them " she teased.  
  
"Hey! I so do not make sex noises" Monica whined "Oh yeah well lets ask Chandler" she said "Oh God Oh that's it! That's it! Right there! Oh! Ooooh- oooh-ooooh" she looked at Chandler "Okay now tell me she doesn't make those noises in bed with you" she giggled. "Pheebs!" Monica whined "and you" she pointed at Chandler 'Don't you answer that" she said. They all started laughing. Rachel had finally gotten her and Ross's drinks when she heard a group of familiar laughter. She looked over to see where it was coming from she grinned when she saw the whole gang together again. She smiled "Just like old times" she thought as she walked over to join them.  
  
Chapter 8: Wedding Talk And Reminiscing ...Rach finds out about Mon's surprise and the gang talks about Ross and Rach's wedding and reminisce about old Soon!!!  
  
Author's Note: Hello children! I hope you're all enjoying this fic! More to come soon! Happy belated birthday to Matt LeBlanc he turned 37 on July 25th and Happy Birthday to Lisa Kudrow who turns 41 on July 30th! Please read and review Thanx! 


	8. Chapter 8: Wedding Talk And Reminiscing

This fic takes place 1 year after the final Friends. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with now one year old Jack and Erica. Ross and Rachel are engaged and still live in Ross's apartment. Phoebe and Mike now live in Mon's old apartment Joey has lived in LA for a year, he has become quite successful.

Disclaimer: All Friends/ Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane although I wish I owned Chandler! I do have Matthew he's being well loved and taken care of. J

Title: Back Together Agan

Summery: The gang is reunited for Ross and Rachel's wedding. The group discover many ( good lol) surprises about one another.

Rated: PG

Chapter 8: Wedding Talk And Reminiscing

Rachel smiled "Hey guys" she said. "Rachel!" Monica said happily standing up to hug her. "Oh my God Mon look at you" she said "You're pregnant!" she exclaimed "I know!" Monica giggled hugging her. "Now its like old times" Phoebe giggled. Rachel laughed "Wow this is such a surprise" she said rubbing Monica's belly. 'We'll have to let your bridesmaid dress out a little" Monica groaned "I know I'm not quite four months yet and I'm already fat" she whined. ""Aww no you're not Mon you look great" she smiled. "Really" Monica asked smiling "Thanks" she said.

Chandler laughed "Yeah her you believe huh" he teased. "Hey" she playfully hit him "I'm your wife you're suppose to say nice things about me" she said. Rachel laughed. "Okay Chandler enjoy your handful" she said. Joey grinned "hey how you doin" Rachel giggled "Wow I've missed that" she said "So Joey what's it like to be a big tv and movie star" she asked "and what was it like working with all those hunks like Brad Pitt and Matthew Perry" she asked. Joey laughed "You're still star crazy huh" he said. "Hey, hey, hey! I'm not crazy" she whined. I just get a little too excited that's all" she said with a smile.

"Ha!" Monica giggled "You get a lot excited" she said "I do not" Rachel said crossing her arms. "Uh Rach she's right" Joey said "Remember how crazy you got when I said you could go to my soap opera roof party" he pointed out. He looked at Monica "But she's not the only one" he said. "Who me" Monica asked "I never did anything crazy" she said "Yes you did" he insisted "When!" she asked "Remember Cecilia Monroe and my roof party" he said "Oh" Monica said blushing. "I wouldn't remember much of the roof party since I spent 3 hours in hell listening to a woman complain" Chandler said "But I do remember someone signed your bra" he added. "Okay can we move on now" Monica said

"Ooh lets talk about my wedding!" Rachel grinned. Gunther who'd been watching them from the counter groaned and dropped a cup when Rachel mentioned her wedding. "Okay what's wrong with him" Ross asked looking over at him. "You're marrying my Rachel that's what" Gunther mumbled to himself as he cleaned up the mess he'd made. Rachel shrugged "I don't know but now back to the wedding" she grinned "Wait till you see my dress ands the bridesmaid dresses they're so better than yours or Pheebs, Mon" she giggled "I so doubt that my wedding was the best it'll go down as the best wedding ever" she said. "Oh yeah what about Celine Dion's wedding it cost millions or Princess Diana's wedding it was broadcast on tv" Ross asked.

Monica glared at him "So I'm not a diva or a princess my wedding still kicked ass!" Monica whined crossing her arms. "Didn't it Chandler" she asked. "Of course it did honey "he said hugging her. "and you are a princess, you're my princess" he said softly. "Aww" Monica smiled "I love you" she kissed him. "I love you too" he smiled kissing her back. "Oh gag me" Phoebe chuckled. "Really" Rachel agreed "anyway our wedding song is gonna be Eric Benet's Spend My Life With You" Monica smiled "Aww that's such a pretty song" she said. "Oh and all the bouquets are made up of white and light pink roses with baby's breath" Rachel added "Emma is the flower girl and Ben is the ring barer and Ross, Joey, Mike, and Chandler will all wear a white rose in their lapel" she finished.

"Aww your wedding sounds like its gonna be great Rach but still not as great as mine was" Monica giggled. "Oh whatever" Rachel said sticking her tongue out. "Ross don't mess up this time okay, say the right name, don't get drunk first and make sure she's not a lesbian and Rach don't go out the bathroom window or get drunk first either" Chandler joked. "Oh so funny Bing" Ross said sarcastically. "Hey!" Rachel whined "I'm not a lesbian and I'm not gonna go out any windows" she pouted "Of course you aren't honey" Ross hugged her "and I know you won't" he said glaring at Chandler. He laughed "Jeez guys relax I'm only joking" he said. "I did not miss your jokes" Ross stated. "Aww sure you did" Chandler giggled patting his back. "Okay maybe just a little" Ross admitted. They all laughed.

Chapter 9: Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties...Ross's Bachelor Party and Rach's Bachelorette Parry bring on more memories... Coming Soon!!!

Author's Note: Hello Children here's chapter 8. I finally have a vacation from work after nearly 3 months of over time! YAY! So that means more updates I hope! The song mentioned in this chapter Eric Benet's Spend My Life With You is such a pretty song. The lyrics will appear in the actual wedding chapter. Rosie, Tenniel you both said you were waiting for this chapter well wait no more cause here it is! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please read and review! Thanx!


	9. Chapter 9: Bachelor and Bachelorette Par...

This fic takes place 1 year after the final Friends. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with now one year old Jack and Erica. Ross and Rachel are engaged and still live in Ross's apartment. Phoebe and Mike now live in Mon's old apartment Joey has lived in LA for a year, he has become quite successful.

Disclaimer: All Friends/ Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane although I wish I owned Chandler! I do have Matthew he's being well loved and taken care of. J

Title: Back Together Agan

Summery: The gang is reunited for Ross and Rachel's wedding. The group discover many ( good lol) surprises about one another.

Rated: PG

Chapter 9: Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties

Monica and Phoebe were seated on the sofa in Phoebe's apartment. "Sometimes I still miss this place" Monica said looking around her old place. "You know this is the second time I've lived here and its better cause you aren't yelling about lipstick on the phone and spaghetti sauce on the couch cushion" Phoebe teased. "Hey" she whined I wasn't that bad" she said crossing her arms. "Okay Mon" Phoebe laughed "So what kind of Bachelorette party are we gonna throw for Rach" Monica grinned "I don't know but I hope Rach doesn't untie the stripper's g string with her teeth and I hope the stripper isn't a short 50 year old balding guy" Phoebe giggled.

"Hey!" Monica protested "We didn't know you wanted guys dancing, and you know, pee-pee's flying about" she giggled. Phoebe shrugged 'Well I needed something to do with all those dollar bills in my purse" she said. Monica laughed "Okay I think we should have it here like we did yours and we'll order the stripper ahead of time so we get a hunk this time" she said. "Ooh" she grinned "Chandler can strip, Mmm he's hot" she said with a dreamy erotic look on her face. "Eww! Mon gross" Phoebe giggled "4th month huh wanna borrow my Evander Holyfield cardboard cut out" she said. "What for" Monica asked. "You're horny" she giggled "I am not" Monica whined "You so are" Phoebe laughed.

Across the street Chandler and Joey were hanging with Ross discussing his bachelor party. "Okay we need some hot strippers and lots of beer!" Joey giggled "Guys I don't need a bachelor party okay" Ross said "Dude you gotta have a bachelor party" he whined. Ross sighed "fine but there better be no ducks swallowing the ring and it won't be taking place the basement of a Pizza Hut." he said. "Oh, I'm Ross. I'm Ross. I'm still too good for the Hut" Chandler joked. "Oh that's funny coming from the man who's wife hired him a hooker for his make believe bachelor party" Ross said. "Hey Monica didn't know she was a hooker but that's okay because she made it up to me" he smiled "Mon is one hell of a stripper" he grinned "Niiccee" Joey giggled "Eww dude that's my sister man" Ross whined covering his ears. Chandler and Joey laughed.

The day of the parties arrive. Monica leads Rachel to Phoebe's apartment. When they open the door the apartment is all decorated with wedding type decorations and a big banner that said Congrats Soon to be Mrs. Geller" and several women including Phoebe, both Amy and Jill, and several of Rach's friends from work. "Aww you guys a Bachelorette party!! There better be pee pee's flying about later" Phoebe grinned "Oh there will be" she giggled. Not too much later there was a knock on the door.

"Hmm who could that be" Monica winked opening the door. A buff blonde man in fireman's attire holding a boom box stood there grinning at her. 'Did someone call about a fire" he asked with a wink. "Yes and she's right over there" Monica giggled pointing at Rachel. The guy came in turned on his music and started to dance. "Ooh yes its pee pee time" both Rachel and Phoebe squealed. Monica watched the guy dance and strip but she kept picturing Chandler doing the dancing and stripping. "Oh God Pheebs was so right" she whispered blushing.

Chapter 10: Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties Pt 2...coming soon!!!

Author's Note: Hello Children. Here's chapter 9. It continues in chapter 10. It was gonna be just one but I cut it into two. Hope you all like it. More to come! Please read and review! Thanx!!


	10. Chapter 10: Bachelor and Bachelorette Pa...

This fic takes place 1 year after the final Friends. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with now one year old Jack and Erica. Ross and Rachel are engaged and still live in Ross's apartment. Phoebe and Mike now live in Mon's old apartment Joey has lived in LA for a year, he has become quite successful.

Disclaimer: All Friends/ Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane although I wish I owned Chandler! I do have Matthew he's being well loved and taken care of. J

Title: Back Together Agan

Summery: The gang is reunited for Ross and Rachel's wedding. The group discover many ( good lol) surprises about one another.

Rated: PG

Chapter 10: Bachelor and Bachelorette Parties Pt 2

Ross, Joey and Chandler were all over at Ross's for his bachelor party along with Gunther and some of Ross's friends from work. "Where's the stripper" Joey whined. He looked at Chandler "Dude just call Mon you said she's a good stripper and she's hot" Chandler glared at him "Hey man that's my wife" he said "and my sister" Ross groaned. "But I wanna see a hot girl get naked" he whined. "Well you'll just have to wait until the stripper gets here" Ross said.

Joey started to pout when there was a knock on the door. He jumped up and went to the door with a grin. He frowned when he opened it. "Hey Joey" Mike said "Sorry I'm late." He added. "Man why aren't you a hot chick ready to get naked" Joey whined. "Because I'm a dude" he answered shrugging as he went in. "Hey Mike don't mind him" Chandler said "He's obsessed with strippers" he joked. "Oh like you're not" Joey snorted. "I'm not Joe I have Mon now I don't need strippers cause she strips for me" he grinned. "Again that's my sister!" Ross groaned.

There's another knock on the door and Joey gets all excited again opening the door with a grin. He frowns when he sees its just the pizza. "Hey Joey I love your show" Caitlin grinned. He smiled "How you doin" she giggled and carried the pizzas in. "Hi Chandler" she waved when she saw him. He smiled and started to wave back when he saw Ross glaring at him. When she saw Ross she laughed "Oh my God you're the gas guy" she giggled. All the guys started laughing. "Okay thank you for that" Ross mumbled handing her the money for the pizza. Caitlin laughed as she left.

Joey is sitting around pouting because the stripper had yet to arrive. There's a third knock. He got up to answer the door crossing his fingers . He grinned when he saw the woman standing there. "Third time's the charm" he giggled. "Joey?" the woman asked. "Do I know you" he asked. "Yeah your friend thought I stole his grandmother's ring" she stated. He looked at her for a minute them his eyes bugged out. "You're the stripper that Ross accused of taking his grandma's ring!" he giggled. She laughed "I just said that" she shook her head "So where's the bachelor" she asked.

"Right there" Joey smiled pointing at Ross. She looked at him "Whoa how many of these things is he gonna have" she giggled "Well this is his fourth marriage and third bachelor party" She smiled "What happened to the fourth bachelor party?" she asked. "His third marriage was a big drunken hang over in Vegas" he giggled. "Hey!" Ross said "You're the stripper from my last bachelor party" he said bursting into laughter. "Okay I think I'm a little drunk" he laughed. "Dude its a bachelor party you're suppose to be drunk" Joey giggled. "Okay show time boys!" the stripper began her dance. "Yeah baby!" Joey grinned "I'm so happy" he added taking a bite of pizza and a slug of beer as he watched the hot girl get naked.

Chapter 10: Ross and Rachel's Wedding Pt. 1...Coming Soon!

Author's Note: Hello Children! Sorry it took me so long to update this fic! I should also be updating my other fic Going Home real soon! This fic is almost done there's a few more parts consisting of the Lobster wedding then I have an idea for a sequel where the gang goes to LA to visit Joey and a lot of fun stuff happens! What do you think? Joey starts next Thursday! Anyone gonna watch it?? I am even though it will be weird not seeing Chandler, Monica, Ross, Rach, and Phoebe! Oh and Friends season 8 on dvd coming out November 9th! Woo Hoo! I so can't wait! Anyway please read and review! Thanx!


	11. Chapter 11: Ross and Rachel's Wedding Pt...

This fic takes place 1 year after the final Friends. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with now one year old Jack and Erica. Ross and Rachel are engaged and still live in Ross's apartment. Phoebe and Mike now live in Mon's old apartment Joey has lived in LA for a year, he has become quite successful.

Disclaimer: All Friends/ Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane although I wish I owned Chandler! I do have Matthew he's being well loved and taken care of.

Title: Back Together Again

Summery: The gang is reunited for Ross and Rachel's wedding. The group discover many ( good lol) surprises about one another.

Rated: PG

Chapter 11: Ross and Rachel's Wedding Pt. 1

Rachel yawned and slowly opened her eyes when she heard the alarm sounding on the nightstand beside her. She hit it as she sat up. She looked around. She was in her old room in Phoebe's apartment that was once Monica's. She had spent the night there so she wouldn't be around Ross. Today was her wedding day! "I'm getting married today!" she shouted as she jumped out of bed and ran out to the livingroom. Phoebe was on the sofa feeding little Mike. "Hey Pheebs I'm getting married today!" she exclaimed. "I know, I heard you the first time" she giggled.

Across the street Monica and Chandler were asleep in Ross's room while he slept in Emma's room. Monica heard her alarm going off. "Ugh morning already" Chandler whined in her ear. "Yeah its Ross and Rachel's wedding day" she said. "Mmm okay but do we have to get up just yet" he asked kissing her. "Well I guess we have a few minutes" she grinned kissing him back. Just then the door flew open "I'm getting married today! Woo hoo!" Ross exclaimed. "Eww" he groaned when he saw his sister and brother in law making out.

"You're doing it in my bed" he whined "We're not doing it but maybe we could if you left" Chandler pointed out. "Do you have to sleep with my sister everytime I get married" he asked. "I don't sleep with her everytime you get married" he said "Yuh huh" he said "London and Vegas I'm sure" Chandler nodded "Yes but I never slept with her when you married Carol" he giggled. "Now can you leave so I can sleep with her this time, or you can stay there it won't stop me" he kisses Monica. "I'm gonna have to burn my bed" Ross mumbled as he left closing the door behind him.

Later that morning Monica knocked on Phoebe's door. Phoebe opened it. She grinned when she saw Monica's smile. "You had sex!" she giggled. "What! I did not" Monica said blushing "Yes you so did" Phoebe giggled. "Okay" she said "I so did" she giggled "Ross isn't too happy though we did it in his bed" she giggled. "Eww Chandler was in my bed naked" Rachel groaned as she came out of the bathroom her make up done but her hair was still in a messy pony tail. "Hey! Chandler is hot and sexy with a great body!" Monica said with a dreamy look. "Chandler, really" Phoebe laughed. Monica sighed "Lets stop bashing my husband and finish getting Rach ready"

Across the street Ross was pacing nervously while Chandler, Joey and Mike looked on. "Dude you're making me dizzy" Joey giggled. "and if you keep pacing like that you're gonna end up in the apartment below you" Chandler teased. Ross stopped to glare at him. "How can you joke at a time like this" he said "I'm getting married in a matter of hours" he said "Yeah for the fourth time" Chandler giggled. "Chandler! Stop it" he said "I'm worried about having another failed marriage, another divorce and you're making jokes"

Chandler sighed softly "I'm sorry" he said "But you have nothing to worry about its Rachel okay the woman you've been insanely in love with since forever you'll be fine, this is the one that's gonna last forever" Ross sighed "Yeah but I already divorced Rachel once" he said "Yeah but that doesn't count you were in Vegas and you both were really drunk that wasn't a real marriage it was the world's worst hangover" Chandler said. "Look I was terrified about marrying Monica, becoming the Bings but you and Pheebs made me see that being the Bings wasn't that scary and here I am four years later still happily married with twins and another baby on the way" he said "I know if I can make a marriage work then you can" Ross laughed "Yeah I guess you're right if Commitment phobia Chandler Bing can do it then anyone can" he said. "Ha ha funny" Chandler smirked. "Come on we better get going you don't wanna be late for your own wedding" he said. The four men left and headed for the hotel where the wedding was to be held.

Chapter 12: Ross and Rachel's Wedding Pt.2...The lobster wedding!!! Coming Soon!!!

Author's Note: Hello Children! Sorry it took so long to update! First I had a virus then a power outage! UGH! LOL but I finally got this finished, and I'm working on Going Home Again I'm having writers block with that fic! So if anyone had any ideas or suggestions feel free to share them with me! Rosie and Tenniel the Lobster wedding is next!! Love ya guys! You're the best! Please read and review! Thanx!


	12. Chapter 12: Ross and Rachel's Wedding Pt...

This fic takes place 1 year after the final Friends. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with now one year old Jack and Erica. Ross and Rachel are engaged and still live in Ross's apartment. Phoebe and Mike now live in Mon's old apartment Joey has lived in LA for a year, he has become quite successful.

Disclaimer: All Friends/ Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane although I wish I owned Chandler! I do have Matthew he's being well loved and taken care of.

Title: Back Together Again

Summery: The gang is reunited for Ross and Rachel's wedding. The group discover many ( good lol) surprises about one another.

Rated: PG

Chapter 12: Ross and Rachel's Wedding Pt. 2

Monica, Phoebe, Judy with Erica on her lap , and Sandra with Emma on her lap sat in the small hotel room waiting for Rachel to emerge from the other room in her wedding gown. "Can you believe your brother is getting married!" Judy said happily. "Yeah its great" Monica said. "Lets just hope this one is the last one, that he and Rachel will be as happy as you and Chandler are" Judy smiled. Monica looked at her mom she was surprised by her words "Thanks mom that was really sweet" Judy laughed "Honey don't be so surprised your dad and I are very proud of you we actually told Ross he should take marriage lessons from you" Sandra nodded "I told Rach she better not run out or be drunk this time" Monica and Phoebe laughed.

Rachel came out from the other room in her wedding gown. "Guys" she said "What's so funny" she asked. Monica looked over. She stopped laughing when she saw Rachel. "Oh Rach you look so beautiful" Phoebe smiled "This is so cool we're all gonna be married and we're all mommies!" she giggled. Rachel nodded tears filling her eyes. "I'm gonna be married, I'm marrying Ross" she whispered. "I was so jealous of you and Pheebs, Mon" she said "You had Chandler and Pheebs had Mike but I didn't have anyone" she smiled "I'm glad I got off that plane because now I have Ross and we're gonna be sisters. I love you Mon" she said.

"Aww" Monica whined "I love you too Rach" she hugged her. "Hey I Love you guys too" Phoebe pouted. The girls laughed and pulled her into their hug. "Okay we need to stop crying or we'll ruin our make up" Monica said breaking the hug. There was a knock on the door. Monica walked over to the door "If you're Ross go away you can't see the bride before the wedding" she giggled. "I don't think I'm Ross, let me check, nope not Ross" Monica laughed "What do you want honey" she asked opening the door for Chandler. He smiled "I just wanted to check on you two" he said kissing her and rubbing her belly. "Oh and to see if Rach is ready its almost time." Monica smiled "We're fine" she said. "and I'm all ready" Rachel said as Phoebe helped her with her veil.

Chandler smiled "Wow Rach you look beautiful" she smiled "Aww thanks" He smiled "Just think pretty soon you'll be related to me" he giggled. "Oh no Mon quick help pry open the bathroom window" she teased. Everyone laughed and Chandler grunted. Rachel smiled "Aww I was kidding Chandler" she said "I couldn't ask for a better brother" she kissed his cheek. "Aww thanks" he said blushing a little. Leonard stuck his head in the door "Is my little pumpkin ready" he asked. Rachel smiled and nodded "I'm ready daddy" Chandler kissed Monica, then he kissed Rachel on the cheek. "I better get out there I am the bestman see you soon Mrs. Geller" he was about to leave when Phoebe stopped him "Where's my kiss Bing" he laughed kissing her cheek as he left.

The wedding march began. Rachel linked arms with her dad. "Come on people this it lets go!" Monica said clapping her hands. Phoebe rolled her eyes "My wedding flash backs" she joked. Monica walked out first Chandler was waiting for her. He walked her down the isle and stood beside Ross. Phoebe walked down next on Mike's arm. He stood beside Chandler as a groomsman. Ben walked down the isle carefully carrying the pillow with the rings resting on it. Emma and Erica toddled down the isle holding hands and tossing rose petals on the ground.

Everyone turned to watch Rachel walk down the isle on her father's arm. She smiled as she looked out at her family and friends. Jill and Amy waved at her. Gunther looked like he was crying. Her old friend and coworker Sophie from Bloomingdales was smiling and dabbing at her eyes, Carol and Susan were smiling, they were happy for Ross and Rachel too. Rachel looked in from of her. Chandler and Mike stood there in their tuxes smiling and beside them Ross stood in his tux looking really handsome his eyes sparkled and his smile was bright. She finally made up to him. "Wow you're gorgeous" he whispered taking her hand from Dr. Green. She smiled "and you look very handsome" she whispered as they turned to face Joey.

Joey grinned. Friends, family.. Thank you all for being here to witness this blessed event" he said "we're here to celebrate Ross and Rachel's love as they become one" he smiled "and let me say it took them long enough with all the we were on a break, making babies, getting on and off planes stuff" he giggled. He looked at Ross "Dude let this be the last one okay" he grinned. Ross just gave him a look. Joey laughed "Okay, okay lets get this wedding started, its time for the vows Rachel go!" he said.

Rachel smiled as she turned to face Ross. "I thought I knew love but I didn't" she whispered "I didn't know love until I fell on love with you, We've been through alot and through it all you never stopped loving me" tears filled her eyes. "You've given me so much, love, friendship, comfort, and a beautiful little girl" she smiled "I'm so glad I got off that plane because this is where I belong, where I'm meant to be, I love you so much and I'm glad I get to spend the rest of my life as your wife" she said. Joey grinned "Okay Ross your turn"

Ross looked at Rachel and smiled. "I've been dreaming of this moment since I was a teenager and its even better than I dreamed it would be" he said "I'd watch Monica and Chandler together and I knew that's what I wanted, a lifetime of love and happiness with you" he smiled taking her hands "You're the love of my life, my friend, the mother of my child and now you'll be my wife" he said "Thank you for getting off that plane, for making me happier than I ever thought I could be" he brushed away the tears on her cheeks. "I love you always and forever" he whispered.

Joey wiped his eyes "Uh had something in my eye" he said quickly when he saw everyone looking at him. He looked at the couple in front of him "The rings" he said. Ben smiled and handed his dad a ring. Ross smiled "With this ring I be wed" he whispered sliding the ring on Rachel's finger. Ben handed Rachel the other ring. She smiled "With this ring I be wed" she whispered sliding the ring on his finger. "I now pronounce you husband and wife" Joey grinned "Now kiss her" he giggled Ross laughed "Glad to" he smiled pulling Rachel gently into his arms and kissing her. Everyone cheered and clapped around them. "I Love you Mrs. Geller" Ross whispered putting his forehead against hers. "I love you too Mr. Geller" she whispered back.

Chapter 13: The Soon!

Authors Note: Hello Children! Here's chapter 12! The Lobster wedding!! Nest up the reception which will probably be the last chapter then I'll do the sequel where the gang all goes to LA to visit Joey and funny stuff will happen! Rosie and Tenniel I bet you enjoyed this chapter didn't ya! Gotta love the Lobsters! But you really gotta lover Mondler! LOL love ya guys! You're the best! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Please read and review! Thanx!


	13. Chapter 13: The Reception

This fic takes place 1 year after the final Friends. Monica and Chandler still live in Westchester with now one year old Jack and Erica. Ross and Rachel are engaged and still live in Ross's apartment. Phoebe and Mike now live in Mon's old apartment Joey has lived in LA for a year, he has become quite successful.

Disclaimer: All Friends/ Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane although I wish I owned Chandler! I do have Matthew he's being well loved and taken care of.

Title: Back Together Again

Summery: The gang is reunited for Ross and Rachel's wedding. The group discover many ( good lol) surprises about one another.

Rated: PG

Chapter 13: The Reception

A little later the reception was in full swing. Everyone was waiting for the bride and groom. Joey stood at the podium with a glass of champagne in his hand. "I'd like to introduce to you for the first time Mr. And Mrs. Ross Geller!" Ross walked into the room holding Rachel's hand. "Its time for them to dance their first dance as husband and wife" Joey said. He smiled at them "I wish you guys a lifetime of happiness, I love you guys" 'he said as he walked off the stage. Ross led Rachel to the dance floor "I love you" he whispered. "I love you too "Rachel whispered. The music started as Ross wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Never knew such a day could come

And I never knew such a love

Could be inside of one

And I never knew what my life was for

But now that you're here I know for sure

I never knew till I looked in your eyes

I was incomplete till the day you walked into my life

And I never knew that my heart could feel

So precious and pure

One love so real

Can I just see you every morning when

I open my eyes

Can I just feel your heart beating beside me

Every night

Can we just feel this way together

Till the end of all time

Can I just spend my life with you

Ross gently swayed to the music holding his new wife close. Rachel smiled up at him. She loved being in her new husband's arms. They continued to dance, kissing each other and whispering words of love. Their friends watched from a nearby table. "Aww they look so in love" Monica whispered reaching for Chandler's hand. "Yeah they do!" Joey giggled. "See I told you, she's his lobster!" Phoebe stated proudly. Mike laughed "Yeah they do look happy and warm" he giggled remembering his own wedding.

Now baby the days and the weeks

And the years will roll by

But nothing will change the love inside

Of you and I

And baby I'll never find any words

That could explain

Just how much my heart my life

My soul you've changed

Can you run to these open arms

When no one else understands

Can we tell God and the whole world

I'm your woman, and you're my man

Can't you just feel how much I love you

With one touch of my hand

Can I just spend my life with you

No touch has ever felt so wonderful

(You are incredible)

And a deeper love I've never known

(I'll never let you go)

I swear this love is true

(Now and forever to you to you)

Can I just see you every morning when

I open my eyes

Can I just feel your heart beating beside me

Every night

Can we just feel this way together

Till the end of all time

Can I just spend my life with you

Can you run to these open arms

When no one else understands

Can we tell God and the whole world

You're my woman, and you're my man

Can't you just feel how much I love you

With one touch of my hand

Can I just spend my life with you

Can I just spend my life with you

Can I just spend my life with you

(Forever here with you)

Can I just spend my life with you

Can I just see you every morning when I

Open my eyes.

Once the song ended Ross led Rachel over to the table where Chandler, Monica, Phoebe, Mike and Joey sat. Monica smiled "You two looked so cute out there" she said "Did Chandler and I look that cute too" she asked. "Uh no you two looked gross doing all that kissing, you always look gross when you're kissing" Ross said. "Oh really" Monica smiled. She leaned in kissing Chandler softly. "Grossed out yet big brother" she joked. "Eww totally" he giggled. Rachel laughed. "I'm married Mon! I'm really married!" she exclaimed. "I know!" Monica giggled.

Music filled the room again. Ross smiled at his bride. "Mrs. Geller may I have this dance" he offered her his hand. Rachel grinned. "Why of course Mr. Geller" she took his hand and he led her back out to the dance floor. "Wanna dance Pheebs" Mike asked. "Hell yeah I'll dance with you Mike Hannigan" she giggled taking his hand and heading to the dance floor. Chandler was about to ask Monica to dance when Emma tugged on his arm. "Uncle Nandler dance!" she asked her eyes shining as she pointed to all the dancing people. "Aww I'd love to dance with you sweeite" he took her hand and took her to dance.

Monica smiled as she watched Chandler dancing with Emma. She was standing on his feet as they danced. Joey looked at Monica "So wanna dance with me" he asked with a wink. Monica smiled "Okay but no trying to unhook my bra or grabbing my ass" she giggled. He frowned "You're my bestfriend's wife I wouldn't do that" she laughed "Yes you would" he grinned "Yeah I would" he giggled leading her to the dance floor. Chandler looked over at them. "You better not try anything with my wife Tribbiani" he teased. Joey laughed. One song ended and another one began. Emma ran back over to her grandma Sandra.

Chandler smiled when he heard the familiar tune. He tapped Joey on the shoulder. "May I cut in" Joey grinned and moved out of the way. Chandler wrapped his arms around Monica. She sighed happily putting her arms around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder. "I love Joey and all but it just doesn't feel right unless I'm dancing with you" she whispered as they slowly danced to the music. "So this song sounds familiar" Chandler whispered. Monica lifted her head looked at him "It better "she said "Its the song we danced to the night we got engaged!" she said. Chandler chuckled softly. "I know" he whispered kissing her softly. Monica just smiled laying her head back on his shoulder. "I love you Chandler" she whispered as she danced on his arms listening to the familiar song as it played. "I love you too Mon" he whispered kissing the top of her head.

It's late in the evening

She's wondering what clothes to wear

She puts on her make up

And brushes her long blonde hair

And then she asks meDo I look alrightAnd I say yes, you look wonderful tonight  
  
We go a party

And everyone turns to see

This beautiful lady

That's walking around with me

And then she asks me

Do you feel alrightAnd I say yes, I feel wonderful tonight  
  
I feel wonderfulBecause I see the love light in your eyesAnd the wonder of it allIs that you just don't realize

How much I love you

It's time to go home nowAnd I've got an aching headSo I give her the car keysShe helps me to bedAnd then I tell herAs I turn out the lightI say my darling, you were wonderful tonightOh my darling, you were wonderful tonight

The rest of the reception went off well. Ross and Rachel cut the cake but not soon enough for Joey. Rachel threw her bouquet and Joey of all people caught it. "You're the next one who's gonna get married" Phoebe giggled. Joey just grinned thinking about his hot but married neighbor Alex. Everyone followed Ross and Rachel out to their limo. The sign on the back read Just Married!!...Finally!!!. They both laughed.

They hugged their friends and were about to get in the limo when Ross pulled Rachel to him kissing her softly. Everyone awwed. They waved as they climbed in the limo. Chandler stood with his arm around Monica, Mike stood with his arm around Phoebe and Joey stood beside them. They all smiled watching the limo containing their friends drove out of sight. "See they're lobsters!" Phoebe giggled breaking the silence. They all laughed. "Well now that Ross and Rach are married you're the only single one of us now" Chandler stated as they started to walk away. "Got anyone in LA yet" he asked "There's this hot girl..." Joey started. Chandler laughed and shook his head. Some things would never change.

Authors Note: Hello Children! Here's the final chapter! The song Ross and Rach danced to is Spend My Life With You by Eric Bennett and the one Mondler danced to was of course Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton. And yes I know it was the Lobsters wedding but I had to put in a little Mondler moment! I love Mondler! Rosie and Tenniel did you enjoy the ending? I hope you did! love ya guys! I'll be starting the sequel soon! Anyway please read and review! Thanx!


End file.
